Guild Wars Eye of the North Sneak Peek Weekend
Preorder Note The Eye of the North Sneak Peek Weekend is only available to those who have purchased the Guild Wars: Eye of the North pre-order pack from NCSoft/Arena.net. If you haven't already done so, the online store will not be of any use, as it lists Guild Wars: Eye of the North as "already purchased" for all players. A serial key is included with the pack, which is registered to allow players to enter the Eye of the North Sneak Peek via a quest, available in one major city in each current campaign. Nightfall Entrance For characters in Istan, take the quest in Kamadan from Bendah (Hole of Istan) to enter a "fissure" not too far outside the city. When you go inside, you enter a large cave system. You will have to defeat a few low level Corsair groups (levels 8-11) before encountering a group of Dwarves led by Ogden Stonehealer who are trying to blow their way out through the tunnels. The encounter ends with meeting an Asura and following him to outrun creatures called Destroyers who are all level 28. There is a 3 minute time limit, but no battles unless you want to be torn apart by the Destroyers. Follow the green waypoints until you can get to a zone for an easy 2,500 Experience Points and take you to Boreal Station in the Far Shiverpeaks. Right before going into the station, there is a cutscene with the first encounter and conversation with a Norn. Compeleting this run will unlock Vekk, whom is a level 20 Air/Water Elementalist Asura by default, along with a new Hero Monk, Ogden Stonehealer. Factions Entrance For characters in Factions, see Minister of Maintenance Raiugyon in Kaineng Center for the quest. It is very similar to the one for Nightfall (Istan). Instead, you fight mainly level 17 Am Fah till you find Ogden Stonehealer. Prophecies Entrance Complete the quest called "What Lies Beneath" in Lion's Arch. It's very similar to the one for characters in Istan: same "fissure", same cave system, but here you'll have to defeat groups of undeads (hellhound, grasping ghouls,.. levels 11-16) before encountering the Dwarves. Known Bugs *Those who installed Guild Wars using the Boot Camp Windows XP partition from their Macs will be in for an unpleasant surprise. In mission three, on their way to the Hall of Monuments, the one after viewing the cinematic featuring Jora and the Dwarves, the player's computer will randomly crash due to a memory dump error before promptly restarting the computer. There is no proposed solution for this bug as of yet. Places known to crash with Boot Camp *Talking to 1st bear person. *Beside pool. *Outside Hall of Monuments. *Beside single NPC in Eye of the North. *Outside gate of Gunnar's Hold. Beware *Minipets added to the Monument of Devotion in GW:EN, will become customized to the owner of the Minipet. It is advised not to borrow Minipets from others, as they will become customized to you, and so can't be traded back and used by somebody else. *The quest Defend North Kryta Province should be complete or abondoned before doing the Eye Of The North quest from Len in Lion's Arch. If the quest is active it will be harder to keep Captain Greywind alive against the Titans than the usual monsters. Monuments *The Monument of Fellowship - contains big statues of your unlocked Hero's and Pets. *The Monument of Devotion - shows little statues of your minipets and collectibles that you have obtained. *The Monument of Honour - shows your titles and accomplishments, including finishing a campaign. *The Monument of Valour - displays unlocked high-end weapons obtained from the Eye of the North expansion. *The Monument of Resilience - shows all your ascended armour sets. New Pets *Polar Bear. *Mountain Eagle. New Weapon Skins Sword *Dark Scimitar *Greater Highlander Blade *Highlander Blade *Mammoth Blade *Platinum Broadsword *Glided Edge *Lesser Dark Scimitar Axe Shield *Equine Aegis Staff *Dolyak Prod Staff Dagger *Savage Dagger Spear *Lesser Guardian Spear *Greater Guardian Spear *Draconic Spear *Forked Spear Scythe *Raven Scythe Green Items *Avarr's Scepter *Elsnil's Frigidheart *Johon's Longbow Quest Items *Top Left Map Piece *Top Right Map Piece *Bottom Left Map Piece *Bottom Right Map Piece Collectable Drops *Frigid Mandragor Husk *Glacial Stone *Jotun Pelt *Mountain Root *Superb Charr Carving *Pile of Elemental Dust External links *GuildWars.com: Events: In Game Events: Sneak Peek Weekend *GW:Guru Sneak Peek Weekend Event Guide Notes At the North Kryta Province is a Crevasse where you can access Beneath Lion's Arch Category:Special events.